Waterloo Road meets Georgia
by Blondie4-6
Summary: Kyle Stack is trouble, but what will he think of new girl Georgia?
1. First day

I own none of the characters apart from Georgia, they belong to waterloo road righters. This is my first fanfic so don't be to harsh:)x

The new Girl

Being the new girl usually meant being the one stared at until everyone had had their fill and then, I would blend in to a crowd of normal secondary school children. I wasn't looking forward to today. My mum was dead, I was living with my step dad and my 'bad-man' Step-brother (as he called himself) who had been kicked out of waterloo road when he was my age. Now? He was 'ring leader' of the cobras, one of the local gangs, could often be caught selling drugs, and to be honest, should be in prison. But, today was about me, I was pretty glad I would know someone. You see, my mum and step-dad were close friends with Tom Clarkson, one of the teachers, so I was good friends with him, and his son, Josh, was one of my best friends. I walked into the school, and sort of fitted in. Thank God. My skirt was _incredibly _ short and I was wearing high heels, so I ended up being normal height for once, seeing as I was usually the midget. I had straightened my hair, it was brown and the gold highlights had just been redone, so were still vivid. I was wearing big silver hoops, and then two other smaller hoops up my left ear. My tie was done up short, so didn't wreck the look at all. I walked into Waterloo road, my new school.

I met Josh at the lockers.

"Georgia this is Lauren. Lauren, this is Georgia" Josh introduced me

"Hiya" I said smiling

"Hi" She said back.

"Sorry, I have to go see the head master" I said quickly

"See ya!" Josh said waving smiling. Of everyone in the world, why did he have to be gay? I would be married to him otherwise.

I went and sat outside the headmasters' office, the sign on the door said _Mr Byrne. _I wasn't sure whether to bother to pull my skirt down or not. I decided against it. After about five minutes a woman or a walking orange came and asked me to go through. I liked to be a golden colour, but this woman was orange. I went through to the headmaster's office.

"Ah, you must be Georgia" He said, standing up

"Yeah" I replied.

"Well, first of all, welcome to Waterloo road, it's great to have you here, although I've heard your step-brother was a bit of a problem, I hope you won't follow his path" He was still smiling. He wouldn't have to worry about anything; I was a good girl with good grades. Mr Byrne ran through the school rules. I wasn't going to break any of them, so I didn't really need to listen to them all.

I was told my locker number and given a timetable, student planer etc. I first went looking for my locker, my first lesson was with Tom (or Sir or Mr Clarkson) so he shouldn't mind me turning up late. I wasn't the only one who'd made the assumption. The boy with the locker next to mind seemed to be helping himself to someone else's stuff.

"Is that yours?" I asked him.

"Yeah. You really think I'd stash stuff in my locker when that's the one they always search?" He was attractive..._Really _attractive.

I opened my locker; it was pretty small, but good enough. Satisfied I turned around and headed off to my lesson, or that was my plan.

"Y'know, lockers are for putting stuff in?" The boy said as I began to walk away.

"Yeah, but I've got nothing to put in mine yet" I replied, hoping he wouldn't catch onto the fact I thought he was attractive.

"Ahh" He said, leaning against the lockers licking his lips "New girl, eh?"

"Yeah" I sighed "That's me"

"Well, if you ever need anyone to show you the ropes, come find me" He winked before starting to walk off.

"I didn't catch your name" I called after him.

"Ahh" He said for the second time within about 30 seconds, he must have been realising a lot. "I think your names more important" He must have been pretty stupid, because he then just walked off. As attractive as he was, he was really pissing me off.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived at the English room finally.

"Ah Georgia!" Tom smiled as I walked in. "Shakespeare today"

"Yay" I said, collecting my copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' from Tom.

"Have the seat next to Kyle Stack. Maybe some of your intelligence might rub off on him"

Tom never usually gave up on people, so it meant Kyle was trouble. Big trouble.

'Mr Clarkson' finished talking to us and asked us to discuss the scene that we'd been studying.

"So" I said "What did you think?"

Kyle shrugged "Well, Juliet is a complete idiot, so is Romeo"

Good start, not.

English ended pretty quickly, and my next class was...Maths, with Mr Chalk. Who I found to be a rather large man with glasses

"Okay" Mr Chalk called the class to order "So, we have a new girl today, where are you Georgia? Wave"

Luckily for me, I wasn't stuck with a complete thicko for this period; I was sat next to Finn Sharky. Not my type, but I remembered Josh saying things about him; they were best mates if I remembered rightly. Maths went pretty fast too, and then it was break, which in my opinion didn't last long enough. Though, there was enough time for Kyle and Finn to start fighting, which kept Josh and I amused! Although, Tom found it less amusing and dragged them both off. I was guessing it happened often. My third lesson was music, with Mr Wilding. Music, my absolute favourite subject. Our task; to write a song, simple. I managed to grab the guitar, before, after probably reading my file, and learning of my 'musical ability' paired me up with some boy called Tariq. I could tell that he was in the same 'gang' as Kyle. They both had these extremely weird red shoe laces. I texted my step-brother asking him about them, he soon replied that it was a DSC thing. Tariq didn't do anything for the whole of music, so I decided to leave him and do my own thing. After music, I had French, my least favourite subject. I was soon fairly settled into waterloo road.

I went back to my locker at lunch, finally having some books to put in it. I had maths homework, so left my maths books in my bag but put the rest of them away. As I turned around I spotted Kyle Stack, who had been staring at me for god knows how long.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked him

He smiled "No, coincidence" His face was so close to mine.

"I don't believe in coincidences" I replied biting my lip.

"Well you should start believing then" He said before walking off.

"You're making a mistake getting involved with that loser" Finn said, He'd been watching the whole thing unfold from a distance. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Firstly, I'm not and secondly, even if I was, it's none of your business" I snapped.

He put both his hands up "Sorry for caring, I'm just saying, Kyle's not the only one interested" He winked before walking off. Great, now I had Finn stalking me too.


	3. Chapter 3

I managed to finish the day without many problems, I sat with Josh for last lesson, and within no time the final bell rung. My first day was over.

I went home to find the house full of boys from Alex's stupid gang. I knew the names of all of them, that's how much time they spent here. I rolled my eyes and went up to my room to do my maths homework. After an hour or so, I heard the door open and close, signalling that the boys had left, and Alex would be up to talk to me in a few minutes. My guess was accurate.

"So which of the DSC members are at waterloo road then?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

"Kyle and Tariq" I replied "I think"

He smiled "Ah, I like Kyle. He's like a younger me!"

"What? Drug dealer, lost cause, gang leader, and fight starter, the list of Kyle's good traits goes on and on" I smiled sarcastically.

Alex rolled his eyes.

"So, apart from you're new love of Kyle, how was your first day"

I didn't go into much detail about all of my day, but gave Alex a rough outline. He didn't have much of an attention span, so I kept it brief.

I walked into school the next day, going straight to my locker to put my maths books in. My maths homework had been very easy algebra had been something I'd always found easy. Unsurprisingly, one of my stalkers was waiting by my locker.

"Hi Finn" I sighed.

"Cheer up!" He exclaimed, I just raised my eyebrows and did my 'If looks could kill' kind of look.

He walked off, looking a bit annoyed at my lack of interest. The truth was, I didn't really like either of them. Well, that was a lie, Kyle intrigued me. I usually could figure people out pretty quickly. Finn for example, he was cheeky, but got away with it because he had intelligence to back it up. I had also worked out that he was only chasing me because he hated Kyle and was trying to get one over him. I was pleased with myself, and spun around, right into Kyle.

"Hi" He smiled. I couldn't help myself from smiling back. He looked even more gorgeous than yesterday!

"Hi" I smiled back. We stood there for a minute. "Are you going to move?" I asked him.

"You have really pretty eyes" He said, still not moving.

"Kyle, move" I said playfully.

"Make me" He replied. It had been a record for me, nearly a day before I flirted intentionally. I ran my tongue over my bottom lip. Kyle leaned in, and I actually thought he was going to kiss me, but then he pulled away before our lips touched. Pleased with his work, he walked off. I punched the locker next to mine, pissed off that I'd let him get me this interested in him.

My form tutor was Mrs Diamond; I was in a form with Josh, Lauren, Kyle, Tariq, Finn, and more people I was beginning to recognise. I took my seat next to Josh, and turned round to try and get to know Madi, she was Mrs Diamonds step-daughter. After a few minutes of chatting Mrs Diamond walked in, late, as usual, so late today that as she sat down, the bell went off and we all left. I had maths first today with Mr Chalk who seemed to sort of struggle to control some of the class, I didn't really enjoy maths, but I was good at it, so at least I didn't have to pay much attention. Finn was ignoring me though, so it wasn't so good, it meant I had to think about Kyle, I wasn't falling for him, was I? I stared up at the walls, The ones in this maths room were just full of posters about Pythagoras' Theorem and what Johnny would have if he had 70 Chocolate bars and he gave a third to his friends, saved a quarter for later and then a mouse got in and ate half of them and

"Georgia, Georgia" Mr Chalk shook me out of my daydream and the whole class was staring at me.

"Sorry Sir, can you repeat the question"

"No Georgia you should have been listening, what were you thinking about?"

I was trying to think of something witty that would get me out of this lesson.

"Just trying to work out how much chocolate you would have to eat to get to your size!" I smiled sweetly.

The whole class started laughing, but Mr Chalk didn't find it so funny.

"Right Georgia, cooler, now!" He said

"Thank-you Sir" I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked in and took one of the back desks, unsurprisingly Kyle was sat at one of the desks too. He smiled when I walked in. I wasn't really sure what I was meant to do, so I just sat there.

"Why are you in here?" I asked him, not surprised he was.

"Fighting" He replied "With Finn"

"What over this time?" I asked him. He looked me up and down slowly before replying,

"Nothing that you need to worry about"

I rolled my eyes and sat there.

"Soooo" I said "How long do I have to sit here for?"

"Depends, what did you do?"

"Only insulted a teacher" I replied

"Then not long" He said leaning over "In fact, I think that's Byrne coming to free you now" I looked up and sure enough Mr Byrne walked in.

"Georgia, this isn't the kind of behaviour I expect from you, this is your second day, you just remember that" He said, I got the impression he was a bit pissed off at me, the bell rang, signalling end of first and start of second. "Off you go" He told me.

As I got up to leave, Kyle began to get up "Not you Mr. Stack" He told Kyle smiling "I think you and I should have a bit of a chat, don't you?"

My lessons were so boring, I had science, and then Double English but a free last. I decided to spend break in the common room, it wasn't really that interesting but I still went. I flopped down on the sofa next to Josh and started chatting to him about what lessons he'd just had. Kyle walked in halfway through Josh explaining what Mr Budgen had been doing in his English lesson. I practically had to glue the sides of my mouth down to stop myself smiling, but I think he noticed as I saw him smirking. He was Really getting on my nerves. Kyle Stack knew how much he was getting to me, and was enjoying every single minute of it! The bell went, signalling the start of my two hour torture, I couldn't decide whether it was worst that I had English twice, or two hours of Kyle.

Tom was taking his time explaining a scene in Romeo and Juliet, and it was really annoying. Kyle was sat next to me, staring at me and then out the window, I couldn't really work out which. English dragged on, and on. Tom was talking at us for most of the lesson, and seeing as I was sat right at the front (It was where Kyle had been sat) so I couldn't talk to Kyle at all. I didn't really want to end up back in the cooler. I decided to focus on what Tom was saying, and, surprisingly the lesson sped up and before I knew it the lunch time bell had rung. I walked out of the class room to see Josh waiting for me.

"Hey" I smiled at him, I sort of felt bad, I had been too busy worrying about Kyle and Finn to have much time for Josh.

"You coming to the canteen?" He asked me

"Yeah, I am" I replied

"So, what's going on with you and Finn?" He asked me, halfway through a chip.

"Ugh, God I don't know!" I replied "I think he's only trying to wind Kyle up"

"Well, that wouldn't be a first" Josh, the easiest to understand person in this entire building.

"What, does their fighting get on your nerves too?" I asked

"It gets on everyone's nerves, someone should like lock them in a room together until they become like, best friends" He said

"Or one of them kills the other one?" I suggested

"More likely" He sighed. I couldn't help grinning, it was true, if we left Finn and Kyle alone together one of them would be dead within an hour. I'd bet that it was Finn dead within the hour, and from Kyle's reputation, I was pretty sure that I wouldn't be the only one betting that way. Josh and I finished up the chips and then headed off down to the common room. Lauren was in there, I smiled at her, she smiled back, almost sarcastically though. I let Josh go and talk to her, I had a feeling she didn't like me much so I flopped down on one of the squishy sofas.

"You know you look gorgeous when you flop?" A voice said from behind me, I turned round to see Kyle standing behind me.

"Now there is no way you are not stalking me"


	5. Chapter 5

He just smirked at me. "Stalking isn't my style, anyway, it's you that's stalking me" He winked

"No, Kyle, you've been following me for the last two days" I replied. He bit his lip, in a gorgeous, sexy, phenomenal, amazing way. I was practically kicking myself for becoming this obsessed.

"What have you got last?" He asked me.

"Study period" I replied, glad that I knew and didn't have to tear my bag apart looking for my planner. "You?"

"Nothing that can't be missed" He grinned

And that was how I found myself wondering around the Murray estate by 2 o'clock on Tuesday afternoon.

"Kyle, why did you bring me here?" I asked him, getting really nervous, I didn't like this place, it had even scared me when I had been little and didn't know about the Murray Gang. Not that Eugene was really a name for a gang leader in my opinion. I thought it was rather a pathetic name to be honest and that he should probably be studying maths with huge nerd glasses on. Eugene was the complete opposite.

"Just a spot of revenge, they tagged one of ours, so I'm returning the favour" He smiled. He just needed a hammer to smash some sense into his head. He grabbed his spray paint can before getting to work on one of buildings. I decided to check my facebook, I hadn't been on in a while and had quite a few "How are you?" and "What's Waterloo road like" I decided to answer them as I didn't have much else to do. I was so lost in the world of facebook that I completely forgot where I was until I heard Kyle say "Done" He looked pretty pleased with his work I didn't get what any of the fuss was about graffiti, his face slightly dropped as he looked up at me. I was worried I'd had an allergic reaction to something and my face had swollen up until I realised it wasn't me he was looking at, it was the boy standing behind me.

"What you doing on my turf Stack?" He asked Kyle in a completely threatening manor.

"Revenge" Kyle replied

"You bring your girlfriend with you?" He got a strand of my hair between his fingers and was feeling it, mostly to prove the point that he could easily slit my throat and Kyle could do nothing about it, I was guessing he was carrying a knife, and if he wasn't, he probably had something much worse in his pocket.

"Get your hands off me" I said, trying to shove him away but before I had barely even touched him he had me by the back of the neck, pressing on the two pressure points on each side of my neck.

"There's a good girl, let's make this easy" I stopped struggling, it would be a lot easier. Kyle was standing in such an aggressive way I thought he was going to take a running jump at Eugene. But then he relaxed and started smiling.

"You think this is funny?" Eugene said, pinching harder on my neck, causing me to cry out in pain.

"No, but I do think it's quite funny how you haven't noticed your other visitors"

Eugene turned around, and, as luck would have it, Alex and his stupid gang were standing there. I had never liked any of them, but I was so happy to see them right now. I felt Eugene's grip loosen on my neck, this was my opportunity. Being Step-sister to a gang member had its consequences, mostly being that all the gangs knew how much Alex liked me and would be more than mad if anything happened to me, making me a target, so, Alex had decided it would be best if he taught me a little self defence. I spun round but Eugene had already been grabbed by some of Alex's gang, all their hoods were up, and that was never a good sign.

"Oi, Kyle, get here out of here" Alex yelled at Kyle

Kyle nodded and I ran over to him. I turned back to see what was going on and it wasn't just The Cobra's vs Eugene any more. The whole of the Murray lot were there, it was a proper gang fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update, I've been REALLY busy :'( So if there is anyone _still _ reading thanks a lot and please review 3 xxxxxxxxx

I didn't get to see any more, Kyle grabbed me and we went. I was pretty sure that Kyle was itching to be in the centre of the fight, but, still, he wasn't instead he was here with me, and it might have been something small, but it meant that he chose me over his gang. It didn't take long before we were back outside school. I'd had a study period, which meant I probably wouldn't have been missed, but I didn't know what Kyle had had last. I was still pretty shaken up by Eugene, if I'd been on my own I would probably be dead by now, but, then again, if I'd been on my own, I wouldn't have been there.

"Right, if anyone asks, we weren't on the Murray estate" Kyle hissed

"Why, is it going to look bad that you left someone else to finish your fight?" I smiled sweetly, but knew I'd got it right. He sighed

"Yeah, but, it'll be okay, I'll get him back" He smiled.

"No, you fucking won't! You're not going near him" Kyle didn't protest, but I knew he would.

"Are you alright? You're shaking, and you're really pale" He asked me, a little concern flickered over his face.

"I'm fine, I just need a minute, I guess we all know who to blame for this" I said sitting down on the concrete outside the school gates.

"Another reason you should let me take care of Eugene" He said sitting down next to me.

"I wasn't talking about Eugene, Kyle, if you hadn't dragged me over to the Murray estate I would not be feeling as scared as hell of going back to that place."

"Hey, shhh, I'm sorry" He said, wrapping his arms around me. I forgot the boy sat next to me was a gang leader, fight starter and probable drug dealer and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Oi, you two, how long have you been out here?" Mr Byrne.

"Right, Georgia, so you're saying that you went out to see Kyle, and you haven't been off the school premises?" Mr Byrne asked, I was starting to think he knew I was lying.

"Yes Sir" I replied I didn't really like lying to teachers, but it was better than dropping Kyle and I in it.

"Fine, but why wasn't Mr Stack in lessons all afternoon?"

"Ask him!" I said, I knew that we'd only managed to agree on some of the story and so I didn't want to let Mr Byrne onto the fact we were lying.

"Okay, you're free to go" He sighed, knowing he'd get no more out of me.

I walked out and Kyle stood up seeing me. I walked over to him and hugged him  
"I didn't say where you'd been all afternoon, you'll have to dig your own way out of that" I whispered to him. He smiled at me before Mr Byrne called him into his office.

I decided to wait for Kyle, I don't know why. He came out of My Byrnes office eventually, looking pleased with himself.

"So, what excuse did you give him"

Kyle shrugged, I just told him I needed to clear my head, and I mean, it was only Art"

I guessed that it was not something I could really be bothered to do. I looked up at the clock, it was nearly the best time of the day, when the bell rang, signalling the end of the day.

"Soo" I said to Kyle "Do you fancy going out tonight?"

"Hmm, if you want to" he winked.

We ended up going to the chippy, because we are such sophisticated people. It was an Okay evening, we did go back to mine, but it turns out talking to my brother was more interesting than me for Kyle, well, to be honest, I think he was more interested in what had happened after we'd left. Apparently it had to end when the police turned up and everyone ran off. I could guess that Kyle was going after Eugene as soon as he could.

The next day, it was the fun run. I'd managed to persuade Kyle to sign up, so we'd be running it together, along with Tariq, so, I wasn't the happiest person, I didn't really get on with Tariq, he didn't like me, I didn't like him, so it was simple. Mostly we just kept out of each other's way, but we did have to spend some time together, as he was Kyle's best mate. I had a free before the run, so I was sat in the common room, on one of the computers, Tariq was sat on the sofa when this _complete _bitch came in, Emily. I didn't even talk to her, but I'd heard stories about her, and knew how much Kyle hated her, while he usually wasn't the greatest judge of character, I trusted him on this one. She was a complete slag, and the whole school knew. She came and sat near Tariq, I couldn't really hear what they were saying, but they were getting pretty close.

"Back off yeah" Was about the only thing I could catch from Tariq. I got the impression that they'd be running together for the fun run. I could guess that there was something going on between them, and just sat there smirking. Tariq caught my eye out of the corner of his, not realising that I'd been sat there, and I think he was about to say something, but that was when Kyle came in.

"You again, are you stalking 'im?" He asked Emily got up to leave

"As if" she replied, I tuned out for the rest of the conversation, until I heard DSC and murray lot.

"What?" I asked.

"Today, we're gunna teach the murray lot a lesson" Kyle replied, smirking.

I raised my eyebrows "I thought you said you'd stay away from him?"

"Chill babe!" He said coming and sitting next to me, kissing me quickly, before winking and walking back to Tariq.

The run, the run was terrible, I hated running at the best of times. Kyle, Tariq and I stopped at a table to grab a bottle of water, we were sort of behind, but I wasn't that bothered. Emily caught up with us. Smiling her stupid smile at Tariq. Something had caught his eye and he seemed to be pretty worked up about it.

"Go back" He called to her, it his stupid manner, which I really didn't get.

She pulled a face at him.

"C'mon, we're behind, I know a short cut" Tariq followed her, I looked at Kyle, who looked pretty confused that Tariq seemed to be so bothered about his stalker Emily. But jogged after Emily. I groaned, I did not want to run any more. Kyle looked back.

"Coming gorgeous?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and jogged after him. Emily led us down a little alley way, like most of the ones round here, it was not empty. I realised that we were on Murray turf and bit my lip. I could feel myself going into panic mode, but didn't let it show. Tariq, Emily and I stopped, I couldn't see if Eugene was there, but I was pretty sure if he wasn't already, he would be soon.

"C'mon" Kyle said, walking infront of Tariq and Emily.

"Stay close with me,yeah?" I heard Tariq say to Emily.

Kyle walked up to one of them, followed by the rest of us.

"Boo" we all turned around, my prediction had been right, Eugene had turned up, Kyle shifted himself slightly so he was between me and Eugene.  
"Too slow pal" He said, talking to Tariq. "Well, Well" He said turning to Emily "What 'ave we here?" A look of panic took over Emily's' face and I felt sorry for her. Eugene was a right bastard.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing" This time aimed at Emily. He reached out to touch her, but Tariq's hand shot out. "Temper" Eugene said, talking to Tariq again.

"Let us past" Tariq said, through gritted teeth.

"No way" Eugene smiled "Not until you pay the toll, and if you've got no money then, I'm sure we can come to some arrangement" Looking at Emily, before noticing me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little Cobra"

"I'm not part of any gang" I spat back.

"What is it with your taste in people" This time talking to Kyle "They have such short tempers?"

Kyle shot him a filthy look. "You're brother's a bit rough" He said, talking to me again.

"Yo" Tariq interrupted "Let us past"

"Okay" Agreed Eugene "I'll let you past" taking his voice down to a whisper before saying "If you say sorry"

"Not a chance" Kyle spat at him.

Eugene laughed, him and Kyle were practically face to face.

"It's _my_ turf" Eugene shot back "And I get angry when people cross _my_ turf"

"So do I" Kyle said leaning in closer "Like when you crossed our turf this morning"

"Is that why you wet yourself" Eugene asked smiling.

"What's he got that I haven't?" He said, leaning in to Emily.

"Yo, what did I say" Tariq said it looked pretty much like there was going to be another fight, and Emily and I were in the very middle of it.

"Is everything Okay?" Mr Chalk called "shall I call the police?" The Murray lot turned and walked off,

"Yeah, we're fine" Tariq shot back quickly. I never thought I'd be happy to see my maths teacher, but, today I was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, I'm a nice person so I've put the next part up now :) Sorry it took me so long for the last bit, I'm back into it now though :) Love you all if you're still reading, not like that, but...yeah I'm just gunna let you read the story before I say something _really _creepy...xxx**

As soon as Mr Chalk was out of sight and Tariq and Emily had gone I turned on Kyle.

"What the hell was that" I yelled

"Why don't you go and ask Eugene?"

"He's not coming anywhere near me" I replied, frightened.

"Babe, it's okay, I won't let him touch you"

"Are you going to follow me everywhere for the rest of my life?" He rolled his eyes.

"He won't come after you unless you're on his turf, he's not really that tough if you take his gang away and take him someplace he doesn't know" I could almost see a plot about killing Eugene forming in Kyle's head.

"Was he on DSC turf this morning?" I asked Kyle

"yeah, 'e was" Kyle replied "C'mon, we better hurry up"

"Wait, Kyle" I said

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry"

He just smiled at me.

"Come here" He said opening his arms. I walked over to him and rested my head on his shoulder. I looked up at him as he leaned down to me, our lips moving in perfect sync. I didn't think that Kyle could do anything perfectly. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip as I moved my hands up from his shoulders and tangling them in his short hair and pulling him closer. He smiled into the kiss.

"You two hurry up" Mr Chalk called, he must have had to come back for something. I blushed and laughed. Kyle smiled at me, not quite as embarrassed as I was.

As soon as we got back to school Kyle was dragged off, then I remembered the gang thing and started to worry. I guessed Tariq would be dragged up too, and if not I'd hand him in. Even though Kyle didn't care about school I didn't think that he should get the blame for something he barely did anything in. My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a message from Alex. **Should I get you a wedding present now, or when you've set the date? **I didn't know whether he was annoyed I was with Kyle or what, but, If he was, I didn't really care, In answer to my question he send another message almost straight after. **I'm joking, see, I told you Kyle's alright when you get to know him :-). **I drummed my thumbs for a second, deciding what to write back. **Guess you're not as bad at judging character as you thought. XX **As soon as my phone was back in my pocket it buzzed again, I knew it wouldn't be Alex again, not even I could text that fast. It wasn't Alex, it was a message from Kyle **Mercedes and Diamond caught having it off. **I could tell that it wasn't just me he'd sent it too, it'd be all round the school by now. I instantly felt sorry for Madi, and pissed off at Kyle. I knew that I was meant to send the message round, but I didn't, instead I texted Kyle back. **Where are you. Twat. **He replied quickly **Taking care of some unfinished business, see you soon X. **I wasn't sure what I was more worried about, whether Eugene was here or what Kyle and Tariq had planned for him.

"Georgia, Georgia" It was Emily

"Hi Em" I said, _trying _to be nice.

"Look I was just wondering if you could maybe put a good word in for me to Kyle"

"Why?" I asked

"Just so I don't end up dead in some skip somewhere" I just started laughing at her, but her panicked face made me stop.

"Sure thing" I said. Though, to be honest, I didn't see what she was so fussed about, unless she got really involved with Tariq, the DSC and Eugene, there was no way she was going to end up dead in a skip, unless she annoyed me.

"Georgieeeee" Someone called to me I turned around smiling.

"Joshiieeee" I yelled at Josh "I thought you were off ill?"

"If you want me to go, just say" He replied

"Oi, don't get too cheeky Mr." I replied hugging him.

As happy as I was there was someone who could always ruin my mood, and he happened to be walking down an empty corridor towards me.

"Anyway Josh, why don't you go find your dad?" I asked him, not wanting him here if Eugene kicked off.

"Bye Georgia" He called walking away. My smile faded as I clenched my jaw. Eugene had spotted me now, so there was no way to get away from him. I walked towards him, flinging the door out of my way.

"Well, well mini Cobra, we meet again" He said, smirking at me

"Cobra, please" I spat "I don't want anything to do with your lot, the DSC or them"

"You seemed to be having a lot to do with Kyle Stack earlier" He hissed

"Jealous are we Eugene?" Kyle asked walking in next to me.

"Like I couldn't get your girl" He shot back

I laughed.

"You'd be a dead man before you touched her" Kyle threatened.

"What do you think mini Cobra?" He asked me "Reckon I'm better than lover boy"

I didn't really know what happened after that. I know Kyle lunged for Eugene and Tariq followed, I started backing away, not wanting to get involved.

"Oi you three" Mr Byrne yelled at us

"Shit" I hissed. Eugene turned and ran off, hood up.

"Right. You three my office now"

"But Sir, it was him!" I exclaimed.

"So it was him beating himself up?" Mr Byrne asked sarcastically

"No, but, Sir he was being a complete twa- twit and he was just, yeah" I said, not sure how to describe him.

"He just came up to us" Kyle said, doing his pathetic face.

A string of lies from Kyle and Tariq managed to get us out of Mr Byrnes office with only a "Stay away from Eugene" remark. By the time we got out, the final bell was about to ring. I said my goodbyes to Kyle and Tariq before heading home. I didn't even think about it until I was halfway home, but I remembered that a) Eugene would still be on this turf, and b)He was pissed off at me. I started scanning the streets looking for him, I knew I wouldn't see him, he wasn't thick, well, when it came to gang stuff he wasn't thick.

"You looking for someone mini Cobra" Eugene said from behind me, I span around, he was standing about 5 meters away from me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Taking up where we left off...Enjoy, this ones pretty long, and _not _the end ;) **

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that" I spat at him.

He just pulled a face at me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Not a lot" He replied "Just to piss of Kyle, your brother, tell him thanks by the way for giving my mate a black eye" I smirked, glad that he wasn't going to tell me any other 'casualties'.

"I'm sure it's not a problem" I sarcastically smirked.

"So then" He said, taking a step towards me "What does Kyle have that I don't?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure, he's not quite as, how to put it, dumb?" He snorted.

"Dumb, me? No way"

"Sure" I replied "Then why did you stop me right outside my house?" I asked, it wasn't my house, if he knew where my house really was, I'd be robbed, and my house would have been burned to the ground by the end of the day knowing Eugene.

"No way" He replied "Like a little slut like you'd stay there"

"Slut, me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows "Just remember whose turf you're on Eugene"

"Oh, is it 'your turf' now?" He asked

"No, you're standing on the cross over point between the DSC turf, and Cobra, if you go that way" I said signalling behind him "you're gunna run right into at least one DSC member, if you're lucky more, that. And that way" I said signalling behind me "You're gunna run into the Cobras" I smirked at him.

"Urgh, I can take them"

"You keep telling yourself that" I said, walking away.

"Don't you dare walk away from me" He spat after me.

"Why don't you follow me, OMG, I think that's Alex over there! Alex!" I yelled "Oh look, he's with them all!" I carried on.

"Come on Eugene, follow me, if you're still sure you can take them" But by the time I looked back, he'd gone. I let out a sigh of relief, though I wasn't exactly pleased, he could be anywhere now.

I ran the rest of the way home, not stopping until the door was slammed behind me. What I didn't realise was Alex was in.

"Are you alright?" He asked me

"Guess" I replied

"What's happened?" He asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Eugene caught up with me" I saw Alex's eyes burn.

"Was he on our turf?"

"I'm not sure where he'd been, but we were on the cross over point" Glad I'd payed attention to Alex's little fights about where turf was. Alex stood up, sucking on his tongue and doing his 'I'm thinking about what to do and it's about gangs' face.

"Do you reckon Kyle would be up for an agreement to get rid of Eugene?"

"Does it involve the words 'getting rid of' and 'Eugene?" I asked. Alex smiled.

"So Georgia, fancy coming along?"

"To what?" I asked with a blank face

"I think it's time for a bit of Cobra/DSC agreement"

"Its fucking cold" I said rubbing my hands together. Alex rolled his eyes. It was well past midnight, and my stepdad would probably be passed out drunk, it was pretty obvious where Alex picked up all his good habits from.

"They'll be here in a minute" Alex assured me. I was standing next to him, infront of everyone else. Out of the dark I could almost make out shapes of people. Walking with 'swag' I rolled my eyes.

"S'up Kyle" Alex said.

"So, what's the plan" Kyle said.

"Not sure, all I know is that Eugenes been spending a little too long on our turf"

"So we go and k-" Then he spotted me "And shower him with love and fluffy bunnies" He finished, winking at me. "Bringin' the latest member along?" He asked Alex. "Coz I reckon she'd be better in the DSC"

"If you want her have her, she's to annoying for my liking" I shoved him playfully.

"Shu' up!" I said

We got in late, well I did, Alex went back out, probably to go and get pissed. I just went to bed, I was tired, and it was late. It felt like the minute I lay down, my alarm was going off again.

"Urghhh FUCK THIS" I screamed throwing it at the wall and dragging myself out of bed. I had _huge _black rings under my eyes, which I set to work on with my concealer. By the time I had foundation, concealer, powder on, my face looked pretty even.

"So you like the bunnies plan?" Kyle asked grabbing my waist from behind and spinning me around.

"Hmm, I'm not sure what Eugene would think" I said wrapping my arms around his neck as he leant down to kiss me.

"Time and a place" Tom shouted at us, I rolled my eyes. And laughed, though I looked up to see Tom looking seriously at me.

"One sec" I said to Kyle as he bent down to kiss my nose. He was a lot taller than me, even though I was in heels. I went over to Tom.

"Can you just let me live my life please?" I asked

"Watch your tone or I'll have you in lunchtime detention"

"What? You can _NOT _ do that if I tell you not to pry into my life!"

"Watch me, detention" My jaw dropped.

"Is this so I can't spend time with Kyle" Tom opened his mouth, obviously I'd got it right. "Yeah, but, no , but yeah, but no, but yeah, but no, but yeah" I said under my breath as he walked off.

"Right that is it, you're in detention all week" Tom turned around and yelled at me.

I went back over to Kyle. "What's he on?" He asked.

"Nothing worse than you" I smiled. He rolled his eyes.

"Anyywayy, I've had an amazing plan to make us a lotta dough" He smirked

"What?" I asked.

"Illegally imported Vodka shots, from Russia" He smirked.

"Ты чертов сумасшедший?" (**Google translate it guys ;) basically it means something like are you fucking crazy?) **

"What" He asked, obviously he didn't speak Russian "Anyway, if I can sell them about £2 a shot, I won't be doing to bad"

I rolled my eyes at him "Вы не можете быть серьезным" (**You can not be serious) **

He looked confused again.

"Well I'm having nothing to do with this. I'm in detention already"

"Happy Birthday dear Madi, Happy birthday toooooooo yooouuuuuuuuu" We finished singing with a massive drum roll, Madi was just sat there, laughing at us. It was her was 18th, but she did have an art exam on her birthday, i wasn't sure that was fair, but, you know, I guess it would be OK, she was a great artist after all, unlike me. I couldn't even draw a polar bear in a snowstorm without any eyes! (** A blank sheet of paper basically)** I'd bought her a pair of earrings for her birthday she wasn't my best friend, but she was still a friend, so I thought I should at least give her a present, well, technically my step dad payed for them, but I didn't need to tell Madi that!

I was stood at my locker at break, waiting for my Kyle.

"Hey Babe" he said smiling behind me. I span round grinning like a kid on Christmas day.

"You two make such a great couple, though to be honest, anyone would be great with Kyle, 'cause he's such an _amazing _person" A voice said sarcastically behind us.

"Watch it Sharky" Kyle yelled at him.

"Jesus, can you just get on with him for once!" I exclaimed, Kyle pulled about his millionth confused look of the day.

"Babes, you know Finns joined the Murray lot?"

"Nope" I replied, popping the P.

"Well, Finns joined the Murray lot!" he said.

"Yo' bro" Tariq called "They tagged our hideout"

Kyle raised his eyebrows "When?"

"This morning, your girlfriends brother probably told 'em where it is" He said pulling a face at me before leaving.

"How would Alex know where it was?" I asked.

"It's where we were last night?" Kyle asked, I hadn't payed attention to Alex on where we were meeting the DSC.

"So who have you got flogging the shots?" I asked Kyle, changing the subject.

"Pheonix's little brother" I rolled my eyes at him. "Wha'?" He asked!

I went looking for Kyle, I hadn't seen him for all of lunch, and had no idea where he was. I'd checked every room, until I came across the food room. All of a sudden, I wished I hadn't gone looking for Kyle, all of a sudden I wished I'd listened to everyone who'd warned me about him. He was standing, shirt unbuttoned, snogging 'Shelby'. She pulled away, eventually, but there was still a huge tear falling down my cheek. Kyle handed her one of the shots he was selling. I clenched my jaw as I realised that this was her payment for the shots. I felt physically sick. As he was handing over the shot, his face dropped as he looked up and saw me. I shoved my way through the door.

"You man whore" I screamed "I fucking hate you right now" I couldn't stop the tears falling down my face "You know, everyone was right you are scum, I don't want to have to see your munted face _ever _again" Still screaming.

"Babe let me explain" He said desperately.

"I wasn't good enough for you?" I asked "Well, you know what, you're dead"

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Mrs Boston burst in too.  
"I don't know" I replied "And I don't even want to" I stormed out, tears still rolling down my cheeks. Fours a crowd and shit.

**OMG! WHATS GNA HAPPEN? Can't make up my mind which way I want to take this story...:) Thanks for reading...this was a long chapter...you better love me! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sooo hi guys some storylines have been rearranged, changed, sped up, and others have been slowed down etc...so it won't always be accurate...love y'all x**

I stormed right out of the room, and carried on walking/running until I collided with Tom.

"Georgia, are you okay?" He asked me.

"You were right, everyone was always right" I sobbed.

"What's happened?

"Kyle" I said dragging my hand over my face.

"Hey, don't worry about him. I tell you what, Josh is home today, why don't you go round, you can stay as long as you want?" I nodded my head. "Go on then

I knocked on the door outside Josh's place. He opened it. "Why aren't you in school?" I asked him.

"Never mind that" He said "Why have you got mascara down your face" I explained to him Kyle and Shelby, having to take pauses for the tears. Josh had his arm 'round me the whole time and handing me tissues when I needed them. By the time I'd finished, my make-up was completely ruined. "Your turn, where have you been?" He sighed.

"You really want to know?" He asked I nodded "I've got schizophrenia" My jaw opened "See, this is why I didn't tell anyone" He said

"No, no, it's just a shock, do you have to like take medication?

"Yep" he replied, popping the P.

"Hey that's my thing!" I said, pulling a fake hurt face

"Oh no, Georgia, accept my gracious apology, I did not mean to injure you at all" He replied in a posh voice.

"You are forgiven Joshua son" Doing a kung-fu master voice, and bowing my head to him. He laughed at me. My phone buzzed in my pocket, it was a text from Madi. **Where are you? Kyle's just been kicked out. They found the vodka...xxx.** I laughed.

"What?" Josh asked

"The little bastards been kicked out, at least I won't have to see his face" Josh joined me in smiling. I replied to Madi. **Round Josh's. Good, little bastard deserved it xx. ** She replied instantly. **So the rumours are true?xx **I didn't bother replying, it wasn't a proper question, more a rhetorical one.

"What's Stack done?" Alex asked as soon as I was home.

"What?" I asked, if he knew Kyle had been a complete git he'd probably kill him

"I hear he got kicked out?

"Oh, yeah, selling vodka shots"

Alex raised his eyebrows "Smart kid"

"Dumb kid" I muttered.

"GEORGIA" someone yelled from outside my house. I lent my head out of the window to see Kyle standing outside my house.

"Fuck off Kyle, I've already said I don't want to see you" I yelled back.

"You didn't let me explain" He shouted .

"I don't want to hear the grizzly details thanks" I said slamming my window shut. He called me 30 times that evening, I ignored every single one of them, and all of the texts from him. I was home alone, Alex was out, and my step-dad was out. Though I was pretty sure he didn't have a job. We'd probably be kicked out of the house soon, I knew at least I could move in with my real dad, but he did live in America. On a brighter note, he was rich as hell! And on an even brighter note, it was a long way away from Kyle. I went to bed at about 7 that evening I was so tired, it had been an awful day, but I was unusually tired, even for me

I went into school the next day, head held high, it was nearly the end of the summer term, then I'd be free from school forever, but I was still tired, probably because of how long the year had been, I'd moved school and had my A levels this year.

"Yo, Georgia" Tariq called "Have you heard about Finn?"

"No, what?" I asked, not really wanting to talk to Tariq, but I still did.

"He went to torch the hideout" I raised my eyebrows

"Isn't it you're sisters?" I asked him

"Yeah, and what he didn't know was she was in there" My jaw dropped.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, but Finns not gunna be, he's quit the Murray lot, and there after him now, just thought I should warn you, Eugene will probably crop up at some point today" I shuddered, I hated Eugene. "He won't be after you, he's to interested in Finn right now

Tariq was right, it was only first period, and they were already in the school. They went looking for Finn and they found him. We were in maths when Eugene and the rest of them walked in, in hoodies on with things covering theie faces.

"There he is" One of them yelled. They literally just ran up to him and started beating him up.

They eventually managed to drag them off him, but Eugene still yelled "We'll get you Sharky" before they ran off. Against my better judgement, I decided to follow Eugene. On the way out, they spotted Tariq. I couldn't hear it all. I didn't want to get any closer, I just didn't want them to see me. I heard bits of the conversation, and the general gist was that the Murray lot would leave Finn to the DSC. Someone came and stood next to me.

"Josh" I said, turning around "What are you doing here?

"Finns my best ,mate! I think I've got a better reason to be here than you" I sighed, he was right, if I wasn't with Kyle I really had nothing to do with the DSC, and Finn was in the middle of it.

It was in English I realised something was wrong when I looked at the date. My period was a week late. I bit my lip, panicking. 'There could be so many explanations' I thought to myself, trying to calm myself down.

"Georgia? Georgia? Are you okay? You're really pale?" It was Tom looking at me.

"No, Sir, I don't think I am" I said, running out of the room. I was feeling really nauseous, but I wasn't far enough into being pregnant(if I was) to have morning sickness, wasn't I? I couldn't work out what to do. I was 17, I didn't want a baby. 'Shut up Georgia' I said in my head. I didn't even know if I was pregnant yet, the only way to find out that was to do a test.

I decided I couldn't wait, and walked into town, and walked into Kyle.

"What the fuck is your problem, get out of my way" I yelled at him

"Touchy" He muttered before walking off. I was frustrated at myself, if I was pregnant, I would have to talk to him, maybe.

I was terrified now, the test had come out positive, there were women out there, dying to be pregnant, and I'm here, not wanting this at all. I knew the first person I had to tell, or the first person I should tell, and that was Kyle. But I decided that could wait.

Kyle didn't try and call that night, no texts either, he wasn't stood outside my house like he had been, if I hadn't gone after him I would still trust him, and would have told him the minute I even thought that I might be pregnant.

The next day was a bit of a shock, there was a security guard at the gates, _and_ Mr Byrne was taking our phones off us.

"Sir, what's happening?" I asked him

"After a recent assault on a member of staff and with all the gang problems we decided that this is the best way to keep you all safe"

"So you're doing this because of Kyle" I said

"No, Mr Stack may have had something to do with bits of it, but we didn't do this all for him

"Sure" I muttered

"Phone" He said, holding out his hand.

"Haven't got it"

"I don't believe you Georgia"

I scowled at him before handing over my BlackBerry. "If it gets broken, I'm suing" I called

"Name" The guard said looking me up and down.

"Well it's not Kyle Stack, so let me in" I said he raised his eyebrows "Georgia"

"Georgia who?" He asked

"This isn't a knock knock joke" I said, diving through the gates quickly. Smiling at the guard before walking into the school.

It was a pretty quiet day, it turns out Kyle made most of the trouble in the whole school. I was talking to Madi outside at break, when I spotted Kyle loitering. I watched him for a while, not really sure what he was going to do. He whistled 'summoning' Tariq as he walked into the school.

"Georgia? Don't you agree, this anti-gang things shit?

"Yeah" I replied "I need to go" I said she gave me a funny look but didn't protest.

I followed Kyle and Tariq through the school until they got to the boys toilets, they were discussing stuff to do with the DSC, I came in half way through the conversation, so didn't really know what was going on.

"Well, Well, Mr Stack I didn't know you were allowed back" Smiling at him. He looked up, surprised to see me.

"I thought you didn't want to see me again" He said, cautiously.

"I know, I'm sorry" I said, he smiled at me.

"Bro, don't go all lovey dovey" Tariq said.

"Go Tariq" I said he looked at Kyle, Kyle just nodded at him.

"Let me explain" Kyle started.  
"Look, Kyle I don't care" He looked really surprised. I was having an argument in my head, tell him or not.

"You should go, you don't wanna get caught" I said.

"Nah, I'm here now, might as well help myself to one of the school computers" He said winking as he walked out.


	10. Chapter 10

**SO OMG, Georgia's pregnant, anyway, back to the story...Love you if you're reading...If you're not...then why are you reading this...? Sorry I took so long to update, I was in hospital on Sunday, and then was feeling rubbish .**

I'd missed my first chance to tell Kyle, and really, I was certain he wasn't ready to be a dad, why was life so complicated? I decided the one guy in my life I could rely on properly should be the first one I told, though I wasn't sure how Josh would take it. I decided to go to the common room, I think someone was running some sort of 'presenting yourself' workshop for the anti gang thing. I had too much on my mind to really focus, but decided to go along.

"Derek Roberts" Kyle said as I walked in. I glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" I mouthed to him when the womens back was turned. He smiled before leaning closer to the table infront of him and grabbing her credit card.

"Take a seat" She smiled at me

"No, I don't feel great" I replied, feeling another wave of nausea coming on. But then Lauren walked in.

"Whats he doing here?" She asked

"Nothing I was just leaving" Kyle said standing up and beginning to walk out.

"Not with my credit card you don't" She said. I didn't quite catch what he said, but it was a threat.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" Mr Byrne said walking in

"He's got my credit card" The women told Mr Byrne. Who promptly grabbed Kyle, shoved him against the wall and searched him, finding the credit card in less than 10 seconds _sloppy stealing _I thought to myself. Mr Byrne said something, which made Kyle spit in his face, I bit my lip, It was funny, the boy had balls.

"Right" Said Mr Byrne, dragging Kyle out, I reminded myself to make a bet with Tariq about how long until Kyle was back. Another opportunity lost to tell him. I needed my phone, I needed to find Josh, he'd be able to give me some advice. I was luckier than I thought I was, I ran into him in the corridor.

"I need to talk to you" I said urgently.

"Go on then" He said.

"I-I-I-I'm" I didn't know why but I was finding it hard to say, it almost made it real, I sighed and came out with it. "I'm pregnant"

**I was gunna leave it there, but I'm too nice...Back to Georgia and Josh...**

He raised his eyebrows. "Kyle?" I nodded.

"You slut. You've known him, what 5 minutes?"

"Josh!" I said, actually hurt. "I only told you because I thought you'd be on my side"

"Urgh" He sighed "You're 17" He pointed out the bloody obvious.

"Do you think I'm fucking happy about this?" I asked, people were walking by so it was more an urgent whisper.

"I don't know, maybe you can get Kyle to steal you a cot?"He said sarcastically. I scowled at him.

"Or maybe steal you a life?" I asked

"I'm not the one gunna be a parent at 17" He shot back.

"What, do you think I'm gunna have no life now?"

"No, I _know _ you're not gunna have a life"

"Please" I said "I can do what _ I _want"

I walked off. "By the way" He said "Who knows" My face dropped. "Don't you dare"

"You mean you haven't told Kyle?" He asked, almost looking worried now.

"Nope" I said, doing my usual of popping the P.

"You tell him when you see him, or I will" I knew he was being serious, looks like I had no choice in the matter anymore.

I didn't really know how I was meant to get in contact with Kyle. Mr Byrne had my phone and he wasn't in school. I had a free next, so decided to go out for some air. I caught the tail end of a conversation.

"What are you still doing here?" The women from earlier asked him.

He caught my eye before replying "Waiting for someone" He licked his lips. She walked off, lips pursed.

"Hey babe" He said as I walked over, Deep breaths I thought, now would be a great time to faint. Not.

"Hiya" I said, urgh my voice sounded off, I was nervous, how was I supposed to tell Kyle I was pregnant? I had two plans for doing it, one, just come out with it, two, there was no plan two.

"What's up?" He asked, putting his hands through the school gates, wrapping them around my waist, and pulling me closer, till it was only the metal fence between us. I realised this was probably our future. Kyle behind bars.

"The thing is. I didn't tell you before because. I don't know what to do. I'm sorry. Basically-."

"Just spit it out" Kyle said.

"I'm pregnant" I sighed.

**Am I going to leave it there?**

**No, because I'm a nice person **

"Woah, what?" He asked.

"If you're talking like that I think you heard me" I said.

"I thought you said..."He trailed off

"I know what I said" I hissed "But I was obviously wrong"

"Calm down" He said, he'd taken his hands from around my waist, and I clenched my jaw and pursed my lips and nodded.

"You're going to leave now, aren't you?" I told him.

"No, honestly I'm-."

"Yes, you are, 'cause your just like your dad" I spat before walking off. He just stood there, I think I'd hurt him. I didn't care. Infact, I hoped he was hurt.

I was walking home when I saw Kyle leant against a shop, he'd probably been kicked out.

"You didn't let me say anything earlier" He said, coming to walk next to me.

"I didn't need to, your face gave it away"

"Am I not allowed to be shocked?" He asked, I sighed, he was right, most people would be shocked.

"Hey, wait" He said, pulling me to a stop, and wrapping his arms around my waist. "We'll sort this out" He said


	11. Chapter 11

**So yeah...I haven't uploaded anything in sooo long, ran out of inspiration, but I think I've got it now!:) Love ya if your reading ;) x**

"Eenie meenie minie mo..."

"Please tell me your not already picking out names" Kyle sighed. Smiling at me as he flopped down next to me on the sofa. It had been about a month since I'd spoken to Josh, and I felt really bad, but at least he wouldn't have to tell Kyle, I was planning to make it up to him...somehow.

"So what if I am" I said, sticking my tongue out at him. Tomorrow was the start of my last week at waterloo road. Kyle still hadn't tried to get back in after his last attempt, but I would probably bet for him trying on the last day. My stepdad wouldn't be back for an hour or so as it was only just gone 6, and Alex wouldn't be back till early tomorrow morning, if he even bothered to come home. Kyle rolled his eyes. I yawned.

"Jesus Georgia, its only six" Kyle said.

"Hey! I'm sleeping for two people!" I called over to him, he'd gone to get a drink.

"Eating for two too" He called back.

"Shut it cheeky" I said "Just cause I eat more food a day than you'll ever get in your sorry little life"

"True, True, when you think about my mum"

"I try not to"

"You don't have to live with her!" He rolled his eyes.

"Move out" I said

"And live in a dustbin?"

"Fair play" I replied in my Nessa from Gavin and Stacey Welsh accent.

The week went by fast, and I didn't see Kyle for any of it, which was strange, seeing as he usually dropped by my house most nights. The morning of my last day he knocked at my door at about 7:30, I was in my uniform and making breakfast when the door went.

"Hey" I said and hugged him "Oh. My. God. What the actual fuck have you been rolling in?" I asked him, he _stank_.

He shrugged "My mum kicked me out"

"Why?" I asked

"I might have sold drugs to a friend or two" He mumbled.

"_TWAT_, you're going to be a father, not a drug dealer, prick"

"Jeez, calm it" He muttered.

"Just go and have a shower" I said "But I'm leaving in half an hour, so you have to go too"

He saluted before going upstairs. I went back to making my toast. I was washing up the plate I'd used, my step dad hated mess, when I felt a pair of arms around my waist, I turned around and sniffed him, he'd borrowed some of Alex's clothes, they were still good mates, so he wouldn't have minded, he'd have probably been more annoyed Kyle woke him up at nearly eight in the morning.

"You smell like strawberries" I said

"Well done, I didn't think you'd mind if I used your shower gel"

"Well, at least you don't smell like you've got something dead in your coat"

"Thanks Georgia"

"Promise you won't try and start something today?"

"hmm, I can't say I promise..."


End file.
